


Your Guardian Angel

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/><span>"Isaac wonders if maybe he should have told Scott that this would be an issue. It isn't that he doesn't like Danny - in fact, it's completely the opposite. Everyone likes Danny, but there is the distinct possibility that Isaac likes him a bit more than is strictly necessary in order to keep an eye on him."</span><br/> </p><p>  <span>Based on a prompt I got from </span><a href="http://lusciousslahey.tumblr.com/">lusciousslahey</a> like a really long time ago<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “And oooh if you are taking prompts it would be awesome to have a fic where Isaac comes in when Ethan is about to hurt Danny and he saves him and then the next night they have really hot thankyou sex. :) x”
> 
> Note: I know this is not what Ethan is actually like in the show, but just pretend that he and Aiden never reformed for the sake of the fic okay? okay.
> 
> this will probably be 3 chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a life is saved and a story is told.

Isaac wonders if maybe he should have told Scott that this would be an issue. It isn't that he doesn't like Danny - in fact, it's completely the opposite. Everyone likes Danny, but there is the distinct possibility that Isaac likes him a bit more than is strictly necessary in order to keep an eye on him.

The whole thing had started when Jackson left. He had boarded that plane swearing that if they told Danny about werewolves, or let any harm come to him, he would be back to kill them before they could say "kanima." So of course as soon as Scott found out that Danny was dating a member of the alpha pack, he set up a watch system so no harm would come to him, and somehow, Isaac had ended up on the evening watch and consequently realized just how much he liked Danny. Usually his watch just ended with him sitting in a tree outside of Danny's window Edward Cullen style, feeling equal parts creepy, ashamed and sexually frustrated, but about once a week, Ethan comes over.

To say that Isaac doesn't like the alpha twins would be the understatement of the century. In fact, he'd rather take a page out of Derek's book and rip their throats out with his teeth if he was strong enough to take them, than spend more than five minutes in their presence. Of course, it doesn't help that one of them is dating the girl he used to like, and the other isdating the guy he currently likes.

"Fuck, Ethan," hisses Danny, as Ethan bites at his collarbone. Isaac winces and adjusts himself in the tree he is sitting in, trying to tune out the sounds from inside the room. One of the negatives of being a werewolf is hearing everything - even thing things he'd rather not hear.

"God, you're so hot," mumbles Ethan against Danny's neck. Isaac can feel his claws lengthening, and he buries them in the bark of the tree. Suddenly, there is a crack as the section of bark his claws are embedded in breaks away from the trunk, too quiet for human ears, but definitely loud enough that Ethan hears, his head jerking up away from Danny's chest.

"Shit," hisses Isaac, scooting back even further and holding his breath.

"What was that?" asks Ethan, climbing off the bed and walking towards the window.

"Come on babe, it was probably nothing," says Danny, grabbing the other boy's wrist and pulling him away from where he is squinting into the darkness outside the house. Isaac is terrified that Ethan can hear his heartbeat, but eventually he pulls back from the window, apparently satisfied.

Isaac lets out a silent breath of relief and relaxes slightly, before returning his attention to the bedroom, where Ethan has rejoined Danny on the bed, and is now biting at the dark skinned boy's hipbone.

"There's something I want to give you," says Ethan, dragging his lips across the exposed skin as Danny squirms on the mattress, eyes closed. Isaac can feel himself getting harder, and the feeling of ashamedness in his chest grew. He really should've made Scott take the night shifts, but then again, Scott actually has a love life, and dates to go on, and all Isaac has is a series of increasingly embarrassing fantasies about the guy he has practically been stalking.

"I think that's the worst come on I've ever heard," says Danny breathlessly, and Isaac isn't sure if what he chokes back is a chuckle or a sob.

"That's not what I meant," says Ethan, and Danny opens his eyes at the serious tone in Ethan's voice.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just... Close your eyes for a minute, okay?"

Danny laughs. "Okay. I'm not good with surprises though."

"Don't worry," says Ethan, returning his gaze to Danny's hips, eyes turning red. "This'll only take a second."

Isaac is through the window before Ethan's teeth have even fully lengthened, tackling the boy onto the fluffy white carpet and hitting him in the face as hard as he can.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouts Danny, pushing himself up onto the heels of his hands and scooting back quickly to the head of his bed.

Isaac and Ethan both freeze and turn to Danny, Isaac's fist pulled back and Ethan's mouth bloody. Danny gapes as Ethan's split lip knits itself back together before his very eyes.

"Do you want to tell him?" growls Isaac around a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Or should I?"

"I'm not afraid you," says Ethan, but the tremor in his voice at the wild look in Isaac's eyes says otherwise.

"Are you sure about that?" asks Isaac, flashing his eyes gold quickly, ignoring Danny's sharp intake of breath.

"You really think that just because you have some sort of pathetic little crush on my boyfriend you can take me? You think I haven't smelled you outside the window every time I'm here? You're nothing but an ignorant, arrogant pathetic little beta," snaps Ethan, spitting the last bit of blood from his mouth into Isaac's face. 

Isaac flicks the blood off of his cheek and lets his teeth lengthen a little further from where they'd been gradually sliding back into his gums.

"Leave," he growls.

"Whatever," mutters Ethan, pushing the beta off of his chest, and walking over to the window. "This isn't over," he hisses, before disappearing into the tree that Isaac had been in just moments before.

There is a moment of silence then, as Isaac stares after Ethan, breathing heavily, werewolf features slowly receding.  
"What the hell just happened?" Danny finally shouts, knees pulled up to his chest, running his hands through his hair.

Isaac is about to sit down and tell Danny everything when he remembers the promise to Jackson and freezes. Jackson may be on the other side of the world at the moment, but that doesn't mean that Isaac wants to be on his bad side.

"Nothing," he finally says. "This is just a bad dream, probably. Go back to sleep. I've gotta..." He trails off and gestures to the window, turning his back so he doesn't have to see the distressed and slightly terrified look on the other boy's face.

He is about to climb out the window, when Danny speaks again. "Isaac," he whispers, voice tiny and broken sounding. "Please..."

Isaac stands at the window for a moment, back still turned to Danny, before finally, he gives up, turning back and sitting down on the edge of Danny's bed, silent. They sit there for a moment, Isaac collecting his thoughts, Danny trying to slow his breathing.

Isaac takes a deep breath and begins. "Well, uh, your boyfriend's a werewolf," he finally says.

********

It takes Isaac almost an hour to explain everything that has happened to Danny, from Matt controlling Jackson as the kanima all the way up to the alpha pack coming into town, and by the time he's finished, the moon is high in the sky outside, and Danny's head is in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Isaac is about to reach out and touch Danny's shoulder, or try to think of something to say that might make this easier to take in, but suddenly Danny lets out a hysterical giggle, and Isaac realizes that he's laughing.

"D-Danny? Are... Are you okay?" stutters Isaac, hand floating awkwardly in the air halfway between where it had been sitting in his lap and Danny's shoulder.

"It's just... It's funny," says Danny, still laughing. "You're telling me all this stuff about werewolves, and the supernatural and stuff, and all I can think is that I knew that I had bad taste, but I never expected to find out that my best friend was a crazy lizard monster and the last two guys I had a thing for were murderers."

Isaac laughs a little too, which just makes Danny laugh harder, and before they know it they're both rolling around on Danny's bed, clutching their stomachs and laughing like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard.

Danny sobers after a minute though, realizing something he'd forgotten to ask. "Wait..." he says. "How did you know Ethan was going to hurt me?"

Isaac freezes. "My wolfy sense was tingling?" Danny shoots him a look and he sighs. "Jackson told us to keep an eye on you when he left, so when Scott found out you were dating Ethan, he, uh... set up a watch system."

"So you've been stalking me?"

"No!" exclaims Isaac. "Well. Sort of. I guess."

"How often?"

"...every night," mumbles Isaac. "Well, not me every night. Erica has Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Scott keeps an eye on you during lacrosse, since I quit."

"Is that why Lydia has been insisting on taking me shopping every Saturday?"

“Not exactly. I mean, that’s why she’s been here every Saturday, since that’s when we have pack meetings, but I think she just really thinks you need new clothes. I wouldn’t take it personally though. The only person whose clothes she actually approves of is Allison, and that’s just because- Oh, shit I’m not supposed to tell you that either.”

“Oh, you mean that her and Allison and Scott finally got their shit together? I may be out of the loop, but I’m not completely unobservant.” 

Isaac stares at Danny in shock for a minute, mouth open, and Danny laughs. “Come on, have you not seen the lipstick marks on Allison’s neck? You can call Lydia fickle all you want, but she’s stuck to the same lipstick color since the eighth grade. And Scott hasn’t looked that dazed since the day Allison transferred.”

“Uh, right,” says Isaac, still surprised Danny figured it out. He hadn’t realized what was going on until Scott had told him a few weeks previously. “Well, I better, uh-” he says and trailing off as he gets to his feet and gestures to the window vaguely.

“Better go sit in the tree outside my window all night?”

Isaac flushes but doesn’t reply.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Come on, you can stay in here tonight.”

“No, that’s-” Isaac tries to protest, but Danny cuts him off.

“Really, it’s fine,” says Danny emphatically. “You just saved my life, and you told me something that not even my best friend thought I should know. You deserve to sleep on a real bed tonight.”

“I didn’t really save your-”

“Just take the damn bed Lahey, or I’ll call the police and tell them about the weird guy who’s been lurking in my yard. I promise I won’t molest you while you sleep.”

“Actually Sheriff Stilinski already knows...” mumbles Isaac, but he sits back down on the edge of the bed and unties his shoes, placing them next to the bed carefully and neatly. 

Danny turns to the dresser and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants, throwing one to Isaac, who catches them and stares at them as if he’d never seen clothes before.

“You’re not sleeping in my bed in those dirty jeans,” says Danny, crossing his arms over his chest. “Go ahead and change, I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Danny changes quickly, and if he ogles Isaac from the doorway for a moment while Isaac pulls up his sweatpants, well, the other boy doesn’t really need to know that, does he?

Danny clears his throat loudly, and Isaac jumps, stumbling a little as he tries to turn around.

“Hey,” says Danny, entirely unnecessarily. “So I know it’s only like...” he glances at the clock. “10:30, but all that learning kind of wiped me out. You mind if I hit the hay now?”

“Uh, yeah, no problem. I’m just gonna sit by the window and keep watch for a while. Make sure Ethan doesn’t come back, you know.”

Danny nods, pulling off his t shirt and throwing it into his clothes hamper in a ball, pretending not to notice the way Isaac’s eyes follow the him as he climbs into bed and reaches for the lamp beside his bed.

“Goodnight Isaac,” he says quietly.

Isaac doesn’t reply, and Danny is just drifting off to sleep when the other boy finally speaks.

“Danny?” he whispers.

“Yeah?” asks Danny.

“I’m sorry about your boyfriend.”

“It’s okay,” says Danny, staring up at the glow in the dark stars his older sister had stuck on his ceiling before she left for college, that he still hasn’t been able to remove. “He was never really my boyfriend. We were more friends with benefits than anything else.”

“Oh,” says Isaac, and Danny can practically hear him blushing again. “Well, I’m sorry about your friend with benefits then.”

Danny just burrows further into his comforter, but when he falls asleep it is with a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson is made fun of and Derek is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I lied it's gonna be four chapters

The following morning Danny wakes to a beam of sunlight shining through his curtains directly into his eyes. He squints towards the window to see Isaac fast asleep on the sill, hair glowing from the sun behind it, book lain across his lap. He looks like a model, and Danny finds himself wishing he had a camera. He has never seriously considered photography until just now, but he finds himself reaching for his Nokia Lumia to take a sneaky photo for either a future portfolio or blackmail purposes, when Isaac wakes with a start, the book falling onto the floor with a thump.

"I was supposed to be keeping watch, I'm so sorry, Crane is just so boring and nothing was happening I guess I must have dozed off-"

"Dude, it's fine," says Danny, cutting him off with a laugh. "You obviously needed some sleep."

“But I was supposed to be protecting you, especially now that Ethan knows that you know, you know?”

“Hey, I’m sure that if Ethan came in you would’ve heard him and woken up. Now hurry up and get ready and I’ll drive you to your meeting thing. I have a few more questions for you anyways.”

********

The car trip is surprisingly relaxed, considering how few times Danny and Isaac have actually talked, even when Isaac catches himself trailing off mid sentence when he notices things like how Danny grips the steering wheel or the way the light shines through his dark hair. The third time this happens Danny laughs and reaches over to clap Isaac on the shoulder, saying, “try to get some more sleep after your meeting, okay? Can’t have you falling asleep on watch again, right?”

“You’re, uh, surprisingly okay with all of this,” chokes out Isaac, thanking god that Danny isn’t a werewolf and can’t hear the pounding of his heart at the sudden physical contact.

“It makes sense I guess, when I think about it,” he says with a shrug, returning his hand to the steering wheel. Isaac takes in a shuddering breath. “And it’s better than what my first suspicion was,” he adds, almost as an afterthought.

“Your first suspicion?”

Danny laughs again, and Isaac’s fairly sure he could listen to it all day. “Yeah, dude. I thought that wolfsbane was slang for some weird new drug that Stilinski was taking. Not to mention that ‘The Pack’ sounds like some ridiculous gang name. I guess finding out that my best friend is a werewolf is better than finding out he was spending his weekends beating up little kids or something. I spent like two months after he left wondering if he did something wrong and had to run away.”

Isaac laughs at that too. “Oh God, Stiles on drugs. I can’t tell if that sounds hilarious or terrifying.”

“Both, probably,” says Danny, still grinning, and Isaac just barely resists the urge to lean forward and press a kiss to his dimple.

He spends the rest of the ride staring at Danny and glancing away quickly, blushing furiously, when the dimpled boy looks back at him, only breaking the silence when he has to give Danny directions.

The trip seems to take hours, and Isaac is feeling antsy and uncomfortable by the time they reach Derek’s loft. “Uhh, thanks for the ride,” he says, drumming his fingers on his thigh, not making eye contact. Danny is far too pretty for his own good, he thinks, as the other boy copies the drumming motion against his steering wheel. 

They sit in silence, trying to think of something to say, until both boys try to break it at the same time.

“Do you think-” says Danny.

“I shouldn’t have-” says Isaac, before he freezes. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “Go ahead.”

“I was just wondering... Do you think Ethan will come back for me?”

“I... I don’t know. Probably not? Especially if he knows that you’re not going to be as easy to win over for his pack anymore. We should probably keep an eye on you for a while though. Just to be sure.”

“Right,” says Danny, staring at his fingers as begins drumming them again. It seems to be something he does when he doesn’t know what to say, and Isaac thinks it’s adorable.

“What were you going to say?” Danny finally asks, and Isaac jerks his eyes away from Danny’s fingers, blushing - again.

“What?”

“When I interrupted you.”

“Oh, well you didn’t really-” he pauses, then starts over. “I was just thinking, Jackson's going to kill me.”

Danny laughs. “Well, I promise I’ll try to call him off if he tries to hurt you. Do you think ‘heel,’ works on werewolves?”

Isaac stares at Danny in disbelief for a moment, then breaks out laughing. “Just- Just picture Jackson in a little dog collar,” he finally wheezes out.

“With a little tag that says something like ‘Killer’ or ‘Duke,’” says Danny, laughing too.

“P-Prada,” giggles Isaac, and they both completely lose it, Danny throwing his head back against the headrest as he laughs. Isaac is about to make another joke about Jackson, when he hears Derek calling his name gruffly from inside the house.

“Shit,” says Isaac, checking the clock on Danny’s dashboard and realizing he was supposed to be inside almost 10 minutes ago. “I’ve gotta go. Lydia’ll be out in a minute, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” says Danny, getting out of the car just as Isaac does. “See you later!” he calls to the curly haired boy, who offers him half a wave over his shoulder as he runs into the building. He leans up against his car as he waits for Lydia, still smiling a little at Isaac’s jokes. He had known Isaac was attractive and smart, but he’d never realized that he was so funny.

He is pulled out of his Isaac induced haze by Lydia hurrying out of the front of the building, heels clacking on the sidewalk.

“Ready to go shopping?” she asks, holding up her keys and gesturing towards the mint green mini cooper waiting next to a gorgeous black camaro.

“Isaac told me,” he says, not moving from where is leaning against his car.

“I know,” she says, lips pursed. “He’s getting bitched out by both Derek and Scott at the moment. Now can we please go buy you some new shirts, because that one is awful.”

He glances down at his olive green v-neck, affronted. “I like this shirt,” he says, as she takes him by the arm and leads him towards her car. He tries very hard to not think of her fingernails as talons.

“l know sweetie,” she says, climbing into her car and meticulously checking her mirrors, then her emergency brake, then the radio, before checking the mirrors again, reapplying her lipgloss in the center one.

“Isaac told me about you too you know,” he says, as he tries to get comfortable with his knees drawn almost all the way up to his chest. She freezes with the cap of the lipgloss tube halfway screwed on, but she doesn’t say anything, so he continues. “You and Allison and Scott I mean.”

“Oh?” she asks, her lips pursed again, carefully placing the lipgloss back in her purse and placing her hands on the steering wheel at 10 and 2, just as they were taught in the driving class they took together sophomore year, her fingers tightening quickly, turning white with the force of her grip.

“Well, I mean, he kinda mentioned it. I’d already figured it out though, you guys are kind of obvious.”

“Are we?” she asks, and Danny might be terrified by the tone in her voice if he hadn’t heard her use it on Jackson hundreds of times before. “Well it’s not my fault those two can’t keep their paws off each oth-”

“I don’t mind or anything,” says Danny, cutting her off before she could go on a full-out tirade. “I mean, it's not really like I have any room to judge. Besides, they're a step up from Aiden the murderous werewolf. And, you know... Jackson.”

“I suppose so," she mutters, and her lips stay pursed, but she finally turns the car on and pulls out of her parking spot, and Danny’s pretty sure he sees just the faintest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

*******

Lydia drops Danny off at the loft about 4 hours later, with three new shirts that she had deemed “acceptable,” a pair of leather pants that he’s not entirely sure how he got bullied into buying, a new bottle of his armani aftershave that he’d been running low on, and a considerably lighter wallet. He's thrown his bags into the trunk of his car and is just climbing into the front seat when he realizes that Isaac would probably like a ride, assuming they're still going back to the same place.

The werewolf - and wow, that's still a little weird to think - doesn't kep him waiting long, slipping out the front door and looking side to side before heading towards the woods behind the building, stopping only when Danny revs his engine and pulls up beside him.

"Need a ride?" he asks with a grin.

Isaac gives him a weak smile in return and climbs into the car.

"So..." Prompts Danny, once he's situated and has his seatbelt on.

"So what?" asks Isaac.

"So, Lydia said you were in trouble with Scott and Derek."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So..." he says again. "What's your punishment? What do you have to do?"

"I've, uh, I've gotta take Erica's Tuesday and Thursday watches."

"Oh," says Danny, a little confused now at why Isaac looks so worried. "Well, that's not so bad, is it? I mean, unless you secretly hate me, in which case-"

"And... I have to tell Jackson."

Danny's fairly sure he cracks a rib as he tries his hardest not to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jackson is weirdly nice and Isaac doesn’t really know how to react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey remember when i said i knew how many chapters this was going to be? yeah not so much  
> also i know this one is short but it was just such a lovely cliffhanger i couldn't resist

Isaac spends the night dreading calling Jackson. He's not scared - or at least, he tells Danny he isn't, but Jackson is unpredictable at his best, and he's not too fond of dealing with him at his worst. Midnight rolls around eventually though, and Danny knows that Jackson wakes up at 8 every Sunday morning to go to the gym, so he forces the phone into Isaac's hand, knowing that things will only get worse the longer Isaac waits to call him.

"Fine," Isaac groans. "Do you mind if I go in the other room? It'll be one thing for Jackson to find out that I told you but if he hears you and finds out I've been at your house in the middle of the night he'll never let it go." 

"Yeah, sure," Danny laughs, opening the bedroom door. "You can use the living room," he says, pointing down the hall towards a dark staircase. "Mom's on some business trip for the weekend and Dad's probably just going to sleep on the futon at his office. He's got some huge project that he's been working on the past few weeks." Isaac tiptoes down the stairs anyways, feeling supremely uncomfortable in the dark and unfamiliar house. 

He perches himself on the edge of the couch, and presses the call button on the phone number already pulled up on his phone, bracing himself for Jackson's anger. He answers after only two rings, with nothing but a gruff, "Lahey," and Isaac almost laughs. It's been almost six months since he's talked to Jackson, and from what he can tell, nothing has changed at all. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," says Isaac staring at his fingers, slowly curling and uncurling them in his lap. "Just, uh, figured I should catch you up on stuff," he says, trying to sound casual. "So, um, Scott's a true alpha, Derek has a hot sister... Let's see... Uh, Danny knows about werewolves, Allison's-"

The phone explodes with sound before Isaac can tell Jackson exactly what Allison's been doing.

"What?!" screeches Jackson, and Isaac flinches. 

"Derek has a hot sister?" he asks, grimacing.

"Jesus Christ Lahey, I specifically told you not to tell him anything, I don't want him getting caught up in this shit! I can't believe you'd-"

"Jackson!" he snaps, cutting off the other boy. "Do you really think I would've gotten him involved if I didn't absolutely have to? It was either let him find out or let him die!"

That makes Jackson shut up. "What?" he asks, his voice very quiet, but steady.

"I'm guessing he's told you about his new boyfriend?"

"He said he's been seeing a guy who looks like a pug except hot."

"Werewolf."

"Shit."

"They came in this summer. We weren't sure what they wanted, but we'd been keeping an eye on Danny, and last night, Ethan tried to bite him. And not in a sexy way."

Jackson makes a choked noise, and Isaac's not sure if he's disgusted or amused. He's wondering whether it would be worth it to ask when Jackson speaks again.

"I'm glad it was you who told him."

He says it so quickly that Isaac almost doesn't catch it.

"Me?" he asks incredulously. "Why?"

"You're, uh, not that bad, I guess. And it'd be better than Scott or Derek telling him - or Stiles," he adds, and Isaac can practically hear him shuddering.

"But... Why?" he asks again, and he knows it might sound like he's fishing for compliments or something, but all he can think of is sixth grade Jackson telling him that he has a new best friend now, and that he'll still hang out with Isaac, he supposes, if he ever has time on the weekends.

“Well Derek’s a dick, and Scott would sugar coat everything and Stiles is... Stiles. He’d try to explain what’s happened and then it’d be two hours later and he’d be teaching Danny about the history of condoms or something. And I know you wouldn’t sugar coat anything, but you wouldn’t be a total asshole about it either. Like I probably would.”

“Wow,” says Isaac, completely lost for words. He hasn’t heard Jackson say that many nice things to him in a row since they were 11 and walking to elementary school together with crooked teeth and wide smiles that didn’t know of all the pain the world had in it.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry,” mutters Jackson.

“Sorry?”

“For... you know, turning you into the cops and stuff. And not doing anything. When... You know.”

Isaac does know. He almost makes Jackson say it though, just to make sure he really understands what he did.

“Thanks,” he finally says instead.

“You really like him, right?”

Isaac chokes on air. “What?” he finally coughs.

“Danny. You like him.”

“How- how can you tell?”

“He’s my best friend,” says Jackson simply, as if that explains anything. “You’d be good together I think.”

Isaac tries to speak again, but his mouth is dry and his voice seems to be caught somewhere between his lungs and his throat. There is a crash from upstairs before he has managed to say anything, and he is shocked out of his daze with a jump.

“Shit,” he hisses into the phone. “I’ve gotta go.”

He hangs up before Jackson can say anything and silently thanks god that the other boy didn’t know he was at Danny’s and doesn’t have a reason to freak out as he sprints up the stairs two at a time. He tries not to let his mind go immediately to the worst possibilities - Ethan is back, the darach decided to sacrifice him, the roof caved in and he's lying dead under a pile of plaster and his Daft Punk poster - but it's kind of hard when he can't hear anything else that's happening upstairs over the sound of his own pounding heartbeat.

"Danny!" he shouts frantically. He doesn't smell anyone else, but there is the faint scent of blood in the air and his breaths are fast and shallow, so he could have easily missed something in his near panicked state. "Danny?" he says again as he flings the door to his bedroom open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny is injured and Isaac is frustrated (sexually)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long i am a useless member of society  
> it's not even that good  
> i am literal trash

"Danny!" he shouts frantically. He doesn't smell anyone else, but there is the faint scent of blood in the air and his breaths are fast and shallow, so he could have easily missed something in his near panicked state. "Danny?" he says again as he flings the door to his bedroom open.

“Hey,” says Danny, looking up from where he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning over to out a bandage on his right foot, which is drawn up across his left knee. “Everything okay?”

“That’s - that's what I was going to ask you,” says Isaac, looking from Danny's face to his foot and back.

"Oh, sorry, I knocked my glass of water off of my bedside table," says Danny, gesturing to the bits of broken glass and wet patch next to his bed.

"Jesus Christ," sighs Isaac, running a hand through his hair and flopping down onto the foot of the bed beside Danny. "I heard a crash and smelled blood and I thought Ethan was back of something."

“Oh my God I didn’t even think that’s what it sounded like. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just... Shout to tell me you're okay or something next time.”

“Okay, I think I can do that,” Danny laughs, moving to get up and pick up the bits of shattered glass from next to his bed, wincing a little as he puts pressure on his injured foot.

“Stop,” says Isaac, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, pulling him back with a little more force than he meant to use, making Danny lose balance and fall backwards onto the bed, half across Isaac’s lap.

“I need to clean up the glass,” says Danny, making no move to get back up.

“Do it tomorrow,” says Isaac, pulling Danny further onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him tightly. He’s not entirely sure where this newfound confidence is coming from, but he can’t say he really minds. Danny makes a half hearted attempt to get up again, but when Isaac doesn’t loosen his grip he gives up, relaxing into the warm arms around his midriff, resting his head lightly on Isaac’s chest. His last thought before he loses consciousness is that at least Twilight got the werewolves being abnormally warm and having extremely fast heartbeats thing right. All Isaac can think as he falls asleep is that he hopes Danny can’t feel his flushed skin or hear the pounding beat of his heart through the layers of clothing between them.

*********

Danny wakes early the next morning, pleasantly warm, his nose pressed into something soft and sweet smelling, and with something hard pressing into his hip. It takes him a moment to realize the warmth is coming from Isaac’s chest pressed against his own, his nose is pressed into Isaac’s hair, and the something against his hip is definitely not what he had expected to wake up to.

It’s not that he hasn’t woken up next to a boy with a boner before, it’s actually a fairly common occurrence, but normally it happens the morning after they’ve done significantly more than cuddle. He thinks he's probably supposed to mind, or at least be a little weirded out, but Isaac is much more comfortable than his usual pillow, and he's considering just going back to sleep when Isaac mumbles something and pulls Danny closer to him, nuzzling his nose against the side of Danny's neck.

Danny can't help but jump a little at the sudden contact, and Isaac's eyes shoot open, his mouth wide with horror.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," says Isaac in a rush, jerking away from Danny, scarlet from the collar of his shirt to his hairline. "That's- I'm- I mean- oh my god," he finally repeats. He scoots even further away, sliding off the far side of the bed, and immediately yelping when his foot comes in contact with the broken glass from the night before. "Jesus Christ!" he screeches, yanking his foot back up, losing balance and tripping backwards, colliding hard with the wall behind him.

Danny thinks it's the most uncoordinated thing he's ever seen, and he's seen Stiles play lacrosse.

He can't help but find it just a little bit endearing.

"Come here," he says, clambering off the opposite side of the bed and reaching out a hand, which Isaac ignores as he pulls himself off the floor with a wince. "Let me get the glass out of your foot." Isaac mumbles something under his breath, but he limps after Danny to his bathroom, leaving bloody footprints behind him on the hardwood floor.

“So Ethan was right then?” asks Danny, once Isaac is finally seated on the edge of the tub, his foot in Danny's lap as Danny pulls bits of glass out of his heel with a pair of tweezers.

“W-what?” asks Isaac.

“About you having a crush on me.”

“What?” asks Isaac again. “I don’t- I mean, not that you’re not- you’re plenty- but I’m not-”

Danny laughs. “Hey, dude, I was kidding. Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us. Let’s just get ready to go, yeah? I've got some groceries to buy. You can even have the first shower if you want,” he adds with a wink, putting the last bit of glass in the garbage can next to him and getting to his feet, marveling at how Isaac's skin knits itself back together as if it had never been cut in the first place.

Isaac nods, the pink in his cheeks still not fading, and Danny walks back into his room, smirking. He almost feels bad for making fun of Isaac like that. Almost.

********

Within a week, the boys have managed to form a sort of routine. Isaac waits for Danny in the tree outside his room while Danny’s at lacrosse, and when Danny comes home he opens the window and lets him in. The two of them play video games or do homework together until Danny’s parents come home from work, at which point Danny tries to convince Isaac to stay for dinner instead of climbing back out the window and hiding in the tree until Danny’s parents go to bed. Finally, after almost two weeks of inviting him, Isaac finally gives in. Danny introduces Isaac to his parents as his chemistry lab partner, which isn't actually a lie, since they've been working together since Jackson moved and Boyd got switched into sixth period. His father just nods and winks knowingly though, and both Danny and Isaac blush and look away.

Danny stops trying to convince Isaac after that.

********

Danny doesn’t even realize how much he’s grown to enjoy spending time with the curly haired boy until one day when he gets home to find his window already open and Erica sitting cross legged on the end of his bed, filing her bright red nails into sharp points.

"Erica," he says, taking his bag off his shoulder but not taking his eyes off of her.

"You can sit down you know," she says, not looking up. "I'm not going to attack you or anything."

Danny crosses to the chair next to his desk, and puts his bag down carefully, keeping his eyes fixed on the blonde in front of him. He can tell something's going on, he just can't figure out what. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but, uh, why are you here?"

"I told Isaac to take the night off. He's out with Scott right now I think," she says, shrugging casually.

"O... Kay..." says Danny, sitting down on the edge of his chair and reaching for his bag to get his calculus textbook.

"He seemed weirdly upset to not be on watch tonight."

Danny's heart skips a beat, and he glances up from the bag quickly. "Did he?" he asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

Erica smirks. "You seemed a little upset when you saw me here too."

Danny clears his throat. "Did I?" he finally asks.

Erica smiles at him quickly, then goes back to her nails. “You know he really likes you, right?” she asks.

“I know he’s attracted to me. I think saying he really likes me is going a bit far."

"Oh really?" asks Erica, still grinning like she knows something that he doesn't.

"I mean, I know I'm not bad looking or anything, and as far as gay experiments go, he could do a lot worse. He could be going for Greenburg."

"Doesn't Greenburg have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She lives in _Canada._ "

Erica snorts, then shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You’re a hell of a lot more than a gay experiment, Malaheeni. Although if you’re looking to have a straight experiment, I know at least three girls who’d be more than happy to oblige,” she adds, sending him an exaggerated wink.

Danny rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores her second comment. “And if Isaac was looking for more than just an experiment - which I’m not saying he is - why would he go for me? The closest I’ve had to a real relationship since Braden cheated on me like a year and a half ago was Ethan, and we all know how that worked out.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants Mahaylaynahayni,” says Erica, shrugging and going back to examining her nails. “Now are you going to help me get you two together, or are you just going to keep denying what we both know is true?”

“And what _exactly_ is that?” asks Danny, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You want into Isaac’s pants. And he definitely wants into yours too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see how many fics i can fit references into about the fact that no one can pronounce danny's last name


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is really hot.

It takes Erica about half an hour of prodding and at least three more brutal mispronunciations of his last name before she finally convinces Danny to listen to her idea, but once she does, he’s a little surprised by how simple it is - and how well it sounds like it will work. By the end of the night, they have the entire plan worked out, and Danny's father seems to be under the impression that Danny is going through a bicurious phase.

The plan goes into effect that Friday, once Danny and Isaac have been attempting to study for almost two hours.

"I'm going out," he says finally, standing up and throwing the copy of The Red Badge of Courage he's been stuck on the same page of for almost an hour onto his bedside table.

"But Scott says-" says Isaac, looking up from his perch on the windowsill.

"I don't care what Scott says," snaps Danny, cutting him off. "It's been almost a month, and nothing has happened, and I need to get out of the house."

"I'll go with you," says Isaac, climbing to his feet, long limbs unfolding awkwardly.

"I'm going to a gay club."

"I think I've been to worse places than a gay club."

"Fair enough," chuckles Danny. "Do you have anything you can go to a club in?"

"Is this not okay?"

Danny looks at Isaac's scarf, patterned sweater and slightly too small jeans and smiles. "Not quite. Come on, you can borrow something of mine."

Danny digs through his drawers and unearths a pair of black skinny jeans that are a few inches too long for him, and one of his black tank tops, throwing them across the room to the blonde, who at least looks slightly less surprised to catch them than the last time Danny had thrown clothes to him.

Isaac slips into the bathroom, clutching the clothes to his chest tightly. The last time he'd been to a club he had made out with both Erica and Jackson, gotten his wrist broken, and Scott had almost gotten killed.

On the other hand, if he goes to the club, he'll get to see Danny in clubbing clothes, and might even get to dance with him. He takes a deep breath and pulls off his sweater and tshirt in one quick movement, before reaching down to undo his pants.

It's been months since Isaac was bitten, and every time he takes off his shirt, for a split second he still expects to see himself covered in the scars he used to see. It's kind of amazing, he thinks, as he stares at himself, clad only in boxers, trailing one finger down his chest, over the skin that used to be marked all over with pink and white scar tissue - the skin that is now as soft and smooth as the day he was born. Most days he's happy that they're gone, happy for the fresh start, for the destruction of any and all reminders of what could only be called a childhood by the very loosest of terms, but he still misses them sometimes, when he's laying in bed and remembering looking at himself in the mirror back in his father's home. Back when he was still 15 and skinny and awkward and didn't know if he'd ever escape, and his only comfort was counting the scars night after night after night (19, 25, 38) and reminding himself that if he could survive that then he could survive anything.

He forces himself to turn away from the mirror and pulls on the tank top and skinny jeans, barely managing to squeeze them up over his hips and get them fastened, the shiny silver button straining at the dark material underneath it. He is amazed when he turns back to the mirror. The tank top is tight enough across his chest and stomach to show just a hint of the muscles underneath it, and the jeans hug his hips and thighs in a way that makes him look slimmer than he is, and, although he's not quite sure why, a little dangerous.

Slowly, and a with only a little bit of a struggle against the soft material stretched around his legs, he slips out of the bathroom and knocks lightly on Danny's door.

"You're good," says Danny, and Isaac opens the door, only to be greeted by the sight of the other boy leaning over his nightstand, wearing a dark red tank top and the tightest leather pants Isaac has ever seen. Isaac feels as if all the air has suddenly left the room. He can't get enough oxygen into his lungs, and for a moment, he just stands there, mouth gaping open.

"Damn Lahey, you clean up good," says Danny, turning around and looking him up and down with an approving smirk - and suddenly, Isaac can breathe again. Danny may look unfairly, scorchingly, earth-shatteringly hot, but he's still Danny, and Isaac has, in the last few weeks, mastered the art of talking to him without having a complete mental breakdown - at least for the most part.

"You ready to go then?" asks Isaac, keeping his eyes fixed resolutely above the tank top that is stretched so tightly across Danny's ab muscles.

Danny moves to reach for his jacket, then freezes. "Just a minute. There's something I want to try. Close your eyes."

Isaac does so nervously, not really sure what to expect when he hears Danny rifling through a drawer. "What's going on?" he asks after a few moments, opening one eye.

The only response he gets is, "keep your eyes closed." Isaac sighs deeply but closes his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

He is about to open them again though, when he feels Danny's hand on the side of his face, and he flinches back suddenly. "What are you doing?" he asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Nothing," whispers Danny. "Just relax."

"But I-"

"Shh," says Danny, putting his hand back on Isaac's cheek, soft and warm, thumb rubbing gently over his cheekbone. Isaac can feel Danny's breath, hot on his cheek, and he does his best to relax, and calm the frantic beating of his heart. 

Suddenly, Isaac feels the soft press of something on his eyelid, and he lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He's so focused on the fact that Danny wasn't about to kiss him, it takes him a moment to figure out what exactly is happening, and by the time he figures it out, it's too late for him to do anything about it.

"What are you doing?" he asks again, even though he already knows.

"Making you pretty. Be quiet."

Isaac briefly considers complaining, but he knows Danny well enough at this point to know that it wouldn't actually accomplish anything, so he arranges his face into a belligerent pout and stops talking.

He is, in fact, so busy making sure he looks completely displeased with the whole situation, that he barely notices when Danny pulls away.

"Okay, you can look now," says Danny after a moment, smirking triumphantly. Isaac opens his eyes with a groan, only to be greeted by his own reflection, eyes wide, confused, and carefully lined in black eyeliner.

"What did you do to me?" he asks in amazement, pulling at his lower eye with one finger, his mouth hanging open. "I look so..." He stops. He's not really sure how to describe how he looks. He doesn't even know if he likes it.

"Hot," says Danny. "The word you're looking for is hot."

Isaac definitely likes it.

"Now let me do something with your hair."

"Whatever," mumbles Isaac.

It takes Danny almost 20 minutes to get Isaac's hair gelled in a way that he approves of, mostly because of Isaac's almost constant fidgeting in an attempt to hide the semi he's been sporting since he came into the room, which the feeling of Danny's fingertips on his scalp definitely isn't helping.

Finally though, Danny decides he approves of how Isaac looks, and drags him out of the room and down the stairs. Danny glances at the clock on his stove as he pulls Isaac out of the door and to his car. 9:37. Everything is going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long omg and it's mostly just filler too but I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner, because all I have left to write of that is the very beginning.  
> Also I'm sorry for the 400 words of "oh my god they're totally going to kiss wait why aren't the kissing what the fuck"  
> I'm totally lying I'm not even slightly sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything stops going according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I think this is my favorite chapter so far  
> Also there are only one or two chapters left

The club is packed and noisy by the time they get there, and Danny makes a beeline for the bar, thanking god and all other deities for The Jungle's lax ID policy and Isaac's ridiculously defined jawline. Danny may have his own fake ID, but if they'd carded Isaac, there isn't really anything Danny would've been able to do to hide the fact that they're both 17.

"Two manhattans," he says, sitting down at a barstool, and smiling and winking at the bartender.

"I can't actually get drunk you know," says Isaac, sitting down beside him.

"Who said either of them was for you?"

"I can't drive either," says Isaac, glancing between Danny and the two drinks that have been slid in front of him. "And I might not get hurt for too long if you get in a crash but I don't think that really applies to anyone else who might get involved."

"I'm kidding," says Danny with a laugh. "Erica gave me this wolfsbane tincture the other day for just in case we went out. Come on, just have one drink, and I'll have a glass of water before we go home."

"Fine," says Isaac, rolling his eyes but smiling.

Danny grins and leans forward to put two drops of the tincture into Isaac's drink.

Everything is going according to plan.

Unfortunately, that's when everything stops going according to plan. Because when Erica had pressed the bottle into his palm just before she climbed out his window, stretching up to whisper in his ear that just a few drops of it would get Isaac just loosened up enough to start saying exactly what he felt, and stop hiding his feelings from Danny, he had assumed she knew what she was talking about.

Isaac, however, does not loosen up at all. Instead, he sits at the bar, alternating between glaring into the bottom of his empty drink glass and glaring and anyone and everyone who comes within a 20 foot radius of him and Danny. It takes the dark haired boy about 10 minutes of this angsty silent treatment before he gives up completely, sliding off his barstool at muttering to Isaac that when he decides he's done being a dick, he can join Danny on the dance floor.

He isn't even halfway there when a hand catches his wrist, and he turns back with a smile on his face. If he was expecting a pale, lanky, curly haired blonde though, he is sorely disappointed. The man who grabbed his wrist is technically attractive, Danny supposes, in the slightly smarmy, a little bit too old to pull off his skinny jeans and hair gel kind of way that the singer from Train is attractive, which is to say that Danny really doesn't actually find him attractive at all.

"Can I help you?" he asks, and he knows he's being a little rude, but all he wants to do is get out to the dance floor and drown his sorrows in pounding music and the smell of sweat.

The man takes a half a step back, and for a fraction of a second, he looks angry, but his face shifts back to calm so quickly that Danny is left wondering if he really just imagined it.

"Sorry," says the man, letting his face going back to its smarmy smirk, but releasing his grip on Danny's wrist. "I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink."

Danny glances longingly from Isaac, to the dance floor, to the rows of bottles at the bar, and then back to the man in front of him. "Yeah, okay," he finally says. "Just one drink though. And nothing with alcohol. I'm DD."

The man leads them over to a table on the opposite side of the bar from Isaac, where all Danny can see of him is a hint of curly blonde hair. He can't tell if he should be pleased or disappointed.

They finish their drinks almost entirely in silence, Danny making a few stilted attempts at conversation but quickly giving up, and he is just about to make an excuse and leave when the man leans foreward, placing a hand gently on Danny's knee. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere a little more... Private?" he asks. His breath smells of cigarettes and desperation.

"I, uh, I don't even know your name," says Danny, pulling back.

"Well, I'm Eddie," says the man, lifting his hand that isn't steadily working its way up the inside of Danny's thigh. "Now do you wanna go?"

"I, uh, I have a boyfriend," Danny chokes out, ignoring the man's proffered handshake.

"Oh really?" asks Eddie, and now Danny is sure that he wasn't imagining the anger earlier at all, because he sees the exact same look on the man's face now. "Where is he then? I'm sure he'd love to hear how you've been all over me all night."

Danny glances desperately over at where Isaac was sitting, but the boy is gone now, the only sign that he'd been there the empty glass that he'd been nursing for the last half hour.

"I'm right here," comes a voice from behind them, and Danny doesn't know if he's ever been this pleased to see anyone. "And what I'd really love to hear is what the hell your hand is doing on my boyfriend's leg."

"Isaac, babe, I was looking all over for you," exclaims Danny, springing to his feet and sliding his arm around Isaac's waist.

"Hey love," says Isaac, pressing a kiss to the side of Danny's head, but keeping his eyes fixed on the man in front of them. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go home," breathes Danny in relief. 

He turns, pulling Isaac with him, and he's almost sure they've escaped with no lasting harm done, when Eddie mutters something under his breath. It's too quiet for Danny to make out, but Isaac clearly understands it, because he turns back and surges forward.

"What the fuck did you just say?" the blonde asks, grabbing Eddie by the collar of his shirt, their faces inches away from each other.

"I said, 'fucking tease,'" says Eddie, pushing Isaac's hand away and getting to his feet, stepping forward so they're toe to toe. He's clearly trying to be threatening, and it might have worked, were he not at least 4 or 5 inches shorter than Isaac. "What are you gonna do about it?"

What comes next goes happens so quickly that by the time Danny processes it, Eddie is already on the ground, holding his jaw, with Isaac is standing above him, flexing his fingers as the broken skin on his knuckles knits itself back together.

"If I see you anywhere near him again, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth," he growls, his eyes flashing gold. He grabs Danny by the hand and yanks him towards the door, leaving Eddie shaking on the floor, surrounded by years of old gum and spilled drinks.

"Thank you," whispers Danny as Isaac pulls him towards the door.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up!" shouts Isaac, yanking Danny out the door and pulling him into a nearby alley. "Jesus fucking Christ Danny, what were you thinking? You just left, and then I saw you with that guy, and he was all over you, and I could tell you were uncomfortable, I could tell you didn't want to be there, but you're so goddamn nice all the time, you didn't even say anything!"

"I didn't-"

"Do you know how fucking worried I was about you?" he snaps, shoving Danny up against the brick wall beside them. "If something had happened to you, something I could've stopped, I don't know what I'd-" he stops, takes a deep breath, and runs his hand through his hair, ruining all the hard work Danny had put into it. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Okay, mom," says Danny, smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

It doesn't lighten the mood.

Danny's not sure how to classify the noise that Isaac makesas he punches the brick wall right next to his head, but it's definitely not a laugh - it's really more somewhere between a roar and a howl. When he looks up at Danny, his eyes are glowing gold, and he looks furious. "Is this some kind of fucking joke to you?" he growls, holding his fist to his chest while it heals. "Do you know what could've happened to you if I hadn't been there?"

"I wasn't-" says Danny, taking a small step forward.

"No," snaps Isaac, pushing him back up against the wall, and keeping one forearm on his chest. "You weren't."

Danny is about to interject, to defend himself, to do something, but before he gets a chance, Isaac kisses him.

His plan has gone completely out the window at this point and he can't seem to make himself care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG did you all like it  
> I really liked it  
> I'm sorry I'm super tired I'm gonna pass out as soon as I post this  
> Also, what do you think will happen next chapter? Will there be smut? Will there not be smut? Who knows?  
> (I do)  
> (There's gonna be smut)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they do the thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I think this is my longest chapter and it's almost entirely smut whoops  
> And remember folks, consent is sexy

Danny gasps and grabs the front of Isaac's shirt, pulling the blonde's body flush against his own. Isaac groans and relaxes into it, gripping tightly onto Danny's hipbones and running his tongue along the dark haired boy's upper lip. He opens his mouth, letting Isaac lick into it, already breathing heavily. Isaac makes a noise, high and needy in the back of his throat, almost like a dog whining, and rolls his hips against Danny's leather clad crotch.

Moaning quietly, Danny slots one leg in between Isaac's so he can pull the taller boy even closer, fingers scrabbling helplessly against the soft material of Isaac's shirt.

Isaac's hands slip down, so the tips of his fingers are just under Danny's waistband, and Danny gasps, pushing Isaac back just far enough to make sure he doesn't lose himself right there, in the filthy alley just outside a seedy gay club that he only goes to because everywhere else pays a little more attention to IDs than he'd rather risk.

"My house?" he asks breathlessly, mumbling the words against Isaac's lips.

"Yeah," breathes Isaac, pulling back and taking his hands off of Danny's back, pupils blown wide and lips dark red and bruised. Danny does his best to not whine at the lack of warmth and contact. "Yeah, let's go."

"Come on," he says, grabbing Isaac's hand and dragging him back towards his car. If he'd been drunk at all from the one drink he'd had earlier, the alcohol has effectively been kissed out of him - although he thinks about half of his brain might have gone with it.

The car keys slip out of Danny's hands twice before Isaac finally takes a step forward, pressing his chest directly against Danny's back, grabs them from him, and reaches around him to get them into the lock, as Danny stands stock still and tries not to shiver. He can feel that Isaac is just as hard as he is, and he grinds back just a little, making the taller boy gasp. The moment Isaac gets the door open and presses the keys back into the shorter boy's hand, Danny whirls around and kisses Isaac again quickly, just because he can. He slides into the car and fastens his seatbelt, barely waiting for Isaac to shut the door behind him before he pulls out of the parking lot with a screech and into the almost completely empty road.

There is silence in the car for a moment as Danny finds his way back to the narrow highway that connects a Beacon Hills with the next town over, and it is a blessed relief to Isaac's oversensitive ears. He lets out a quiet breath, closing his eyes and trying to relax enough to try to lessen the tightness in his already almost too small pants. Danny, of course, chooses that moment to casually reach across the console and place his hand on Isaac's upper thigh, rubbing gentle circles just above the inner seam with his forefinger.

"Danny," mutters Isaac warningly, keeping his eyes closed.

Danny doesn't reply, but if Isaac had been looking, he would've seen the dark haired boy's smile widen infitessimally.

"Danny," he says again, louder this time, his eyes springing open.

Danny stops his motion, and Isaac is about to close his eyes again when the other boy starts moving his hand again, this time sliding it slowly up and down the inseam of his jeans.

"Danny, pull over the car, now," says Isaac through gritted teeth, voice distorted past his lengthening fangs.

Danny takes his hand off of Isaac's leg and turns the car towards the woods on the side of the road, worried he's gone too far. He puts the car in park and turns to the werewolf beside him. He's about to apologize when Isaac throws his seatbelt off and lunges across the space dividing them, slamming his lips against Danny's. This kiss is even more messy than their first, and Danny can feel Isaac's too sharp to be human teeth scrape up against his bottom lip more than once. The awkward position is making his back cramp up, and his right hand is now trapped between the back of his seat and Isaac's shoulder, but it still feels more right than any other guy he's kissed.

He feels light headed as he sucks Isaac's top lip into his mouth and worries it gently with his teeth, gasping quietly when Isaac does the same to his bottom lip. He doesn't realize that Isaac still has his werewolf teeth extended until the blonde take in a sharp breath and pulls back, a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he says, staring at Danny's mouth, and covering his own with one hand.

Danny pulls down the sun visor mirror in confusion to see a tiny sphere of blood forming on his lower lip. He darts out his tongue quickly before sucking his lip into his mouth. "Don't worry about it," he says, smiling. "I've had worse."

It's supposed to be a joke, but Isaac gets a sad look in his eyes and leans forward, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Danny's lower lip and running his tongue along the tiny injury gently. Danny glances back at the mirror, only to see the puncture heal over, as if it were never there. "There," says Isaac quietly. "All better."

Danny stares at Isaac in shock for a moment, before suddenly moving very quickly. He unfastens his seatbelt - _and really, how has he not unfastened his seatbelt yet?_ \- and pulls himself out of the sideways, through the gap between the drivers and passengers seats, and into the back seat. "Come on," he says jerking his head at Isaac. "More room back here."

Isaac follows him silently - and much more gracefully - and straddles him where he's sitting in the center of the soft leather bench, immediately kissing a path down his throat, nipping gently at the spot just above his collarbone.

"F-fuck," breathes Danny, head thrown back and eyes shut tight. "Isaac - Isaac please." His fingers scrabble at the hem of Isaac's shirt, pushing it up until the other boy is forced to pull back to pull it over his head, moving his mouth back to Danny's throat as soon as he can. He rubs the side of his face gently against the soft, unmarked skin there, just a hint of stubble scraping against Danny's jugular.

"Are you scenting me?" asks Danny, pulling back as far as he can in what little space they have. Isaac pulls back and looks away abashedly.

"Sorry, is that weird?"

Danny huffs out a laugh. "No, no, it's... actually kinda hot."

Isaac smiles and returns to what he was doing, sucking a bright pink mark onto Danny's skin. Danny gasps at the sudden movement, but quickly relaxes, stretching his neck to the side to give Isaac better access to it.

Isaac's teeth snap closed on the spot he's been marking, and Danny lets out a choked off moan, scraping his dull nails down Isaac's back. Isaac throws his head back, eyes closed in bliss, his curls just beginning to stick to his forehead, and Danny thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Isaac leans forward again, pressing his forehead to Danny's. "You're gorgeous," whispers Danny. Isaac pulls back, and it looks as if he's going to disagree when Danny takes him by the sides of his thighs, spinning him unexpectedly and pinning him down on the seat. He moves his hands to either side of his head, one knee in between his leg and the back, and the other slotted between his thighs.

He leans down and presses their lips together fiercly, kissing the argument out of him. "So-" _kiss_ "-fucking-" _kiss_ "-gorgeous."

"Look who's talking," says Isaac breathlessly as Danny kisses a path down his chest.

Danny smirks and sucks a mark into Isaac's skin, just above his hipbone, holding him down by the thighs as the taller boy squirms underneath him. 

"Too... Too much..." huffs Isaac, obviously having a little trouble with getting blood flow to his brain.

"Too much?" asks Danny, pulling back.

"Too much clothes," says Isaac, pulling at the bottom of Danny's shirt with shaking fingers.

Danny laughs and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off in one swift tug.

Isaac's seen Danny shirtless before, even changed next to him in the lacrosse locker rooms, but he's never had this kind of chance to just stare and admire for as long as he wants, so that's what he does, forgetting the awkward bend of his knee, the door handle digging into the back of his head, even his jealousy of not even half an hour previously. His mind is blank, nothing but a nonstop chant of _Danny Danny Danny,_ and he gives into it gladly, running his fingers up and down gently along the dark haired boy's smooth skin, letting them trail over the scars on his sides. It's surprisingly quiet and peaceful considering their frenzied attempts to take off their shirts just moments before, but Isaac is sure that no one has ever experienced the kind of pleasure that he is feeling now, achingly hard and crammed into the backseat of this tiny little car parked somewhere on the side of a highway halfway between two towns that he plans on leaving and never seeing again the moment he turns eighteen, staring up at the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.

Then Danny's hand moves down to rest on the button of Isaac's jeans, his fingers brushing against the blonde boy's cock, and his hips jerk up, effectively breaking the spell. Danny fumbles for a moment with the button, then moves his hand to the zipper, and Isaac is practically keening now, rolling his hips, grinding up against Danny's palm.

Danny, of course, chooses that moment to freeze. "Have you done this before?" he asks, drawing his hand back slowly.

"N-not in real life," says Isaac, thinking back to his somewhat ridiculous number of Danny-fueled fantasies. Danny laughs, and tries to figure out if the flush on Isaac's face is from embarrassment or exertion.

"Do you want to slow down?"

Isaac shakes his head furiously, and Danny laughs again. "Okay, if you're sure."

Isaac is about to say something else when Danny pulls down his jeans and presses his lips gently to Isaac's boxer clad erection, and all rational thought flies from his mind. Danny licks a long stripe along his length over the soft cotton, stopping just before he reaches the wetspot that is already forming on the front of his short, and Isaac gasps. The dark haired boy hooks his fingers into Isaac's waistband, and looks up at the blonde one more time, pupils blown wide, running his tongue along his lower lip, then sucking it into his mouth

"Last chance to say no," he says.

Isaac's laugh sounds weak and breathless, even to him. "Do I look like I'm about to say no?"

"Just checking," says Danny with a smirk, and with a sudden movement, pulls down Isaac's boxers and lowers his mouth to lick at the head of his cock.

Isaac gasps, back arching up, and Danny grins, using one hand to pin Isaac's hips to the car seat and the other to palm himself through his pants. Isaac wants to say something, but before he gets a chance, Danny's mouth is back on his cock, and all he can do is make vague, incoherent noises that don't quite resemble words.

Danny licks slowly along the thick vein on the underside, fingers moving slowly from his hip to gently cup his balls. Isaac lets out a low moan, burying his fingers in the other boy's short, dark hair and throwing his head back, eyes closed in bliss.

Danny's long fingers ghost down further as he continues to mouth at the head of Isaac's cock, brushing gently against his hole, and Isaac grinds down on them without thinking, so the tip of Danny's index finger pushes just barely into the tight ring of muscle.

"I-I have condoms in the glove compartment," says Danny, pulling his head back to look up at Isaac through his eyelashes. "If you want."

Isaac tries his hardest not to think about Danny using those condoms with Ethan, or with some random guy that he'd met at the club, and instead tries to make a rational decision when what feels like at least half of his blood flow has been diverted away from his brain. He wants to say yes - he _really_ wants to say yes - but he knows that he'll regret it in the morning, or at least thinks he might, so he goes against almost every nerve in his body, squeezes his eyes shut, and shakes his head, almost imperceptibly. "Maybe not tonight. If that's okay?"

Danny grins. "Of course it is. I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to, you know that, right? Like, if you want me to stop right now, I'll do it. I mean, I might need to go outside for a few minutes, but I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with. And that means everything, not just with... This."

Isaac feels an immediate urge to start crying, and it's kind of killing his boner. He knows he could say something deep and meaningful about not having a lot of people he can trust, but he also just really wants Danny's mouth back on his cock, so he decides to save that for another time. Instead, he says, "I _really_ don't want you to stop right now."

Danny laughs, and presses a gentle kiss to the spot on Isaac's hipbone that he'd been biting at a few minutes previously, before moving his head back to where it had been, gripping firmly to the base of Isaac's cock, and lowering his mouth onto it, as far as he can.

Isaac gasps at the sudden heat as Danny hollows out his cheeks, and he can tell instantly that he's not going to last much longer. "D-Danny," he breathes out, burying his fingers back in the other boy's hair, not pushing his head down so much as just resting them there. Danny does nothing to indicate that he has heard what Isaac said, so the blonde raises his voice, feeling a familiar warmth in his abdomen. "Danny, I'm gonna..." he says, and the dark haired boy just taps his index finger twice on Isaac's thigh to signify that he's heard him before trailing his hand back down to cup Isaac's balls. That's all it takes for Isaac to come, letting out a shout and tugging at Danny's hair where his fingers are still buried.

Danny pulls back after a moment, and Isaac heaves him up into a kiss, and he can feel their teeth knocking together and taste himself on the dark haired boy's tongue, and it's everything he could possibly wish for.

Danny's not sure how it happened, but suddenly he and Isaac have switched positions, and Isaac is pinning him down to the seat below them, still kissing him fiercely. He pulls back after a moment though, and the look in his eye is something Danny can only describe as predatory. "My turn," he says with a smirk, and Danny's about to ask what he means when he leans down to untie the laces on Danny's leather pants with his teeth. Danny gasps as the blonde wastes no time pulling them down, letting his cock spring free. The pants had been way too tight to wear underwear with, and Isaac seems to appreciate that, if the way he grins up at Danny wolfishly before lowering his head to suck at the head is any indication.

Danny moans and copies Isaac's earlier motion, burying his fingers in the taller boy's curls. He can tell that he's already close, and there's no denying that Isaac knows what he's doing. Danny can barely believe that he's never done this before. He wonders vaguely if maybe he'd practiced before, on things around his house or something, and it's the thought of that - of Isaac being so eager to please that he would do that - that sends Danny over the edge, coming before he even has a chance to warn the other boy.

Isaac pulls back with a cough, licking a bit of cum from his lip, and Danny pulls him up towards him, pulling him flush against his chest.

Isaac sighs happily, his head pillowed gently against Danny's chest, as Danny begins to run his fingers through the hair that he had spent so long perfecting.

"This isn't just going to be a one night thing... Is it?" asks Isaac quietly, voice hoarse, looking up at Danny through thick eyelashes.

Danny smiles. "If I'd been looking for a one night thing, I would've stopped the second you said you were a virgin. It's too late now. You're stuck with me Lahey." Danny pauses, all false bravado fading from his face. "I mean, uh, if you want."

Isaac grins and buries his face in Danny's chest. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

There is a pause as Danny runs his fingers gently over Isaac's skin, from his hip to his shoulder and back again, pausing as they reach the lovebite still blooming just above Isaac's hipbone. "It didn't heal," he says, pressing the tip of one finger against the bruise and smiling as Isaac hisses softly. He can feel Isaac smile against his chest too.

"I hoped it wouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's over! I'm so proud I never really finish chaptered fics, and then this came along, and it was just supposed to be a few chapters of fluff and maybe some smut, and then it turned into this. Thanks so much for all of your support! I'm thinking of writing a prequel about either Isaac first starting to crush on Danny, or how the scallydia happened, or a sequel about Ethan coming back, so keep your eyes peeled for those, but I'm really not sure how long that'll be, since I have so many other things to write, but it should happen at some point.  
> Sorry this note kinda got out of hand but anyways, thanks.  
> kudos are always appreciated, and please let me know what you'd like to see next from this verse in the comments.


End file.
